


Cozy

by screamingsongbird16



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsongbird16/pseuds/screamingsongbird16
Summary: Hatano and Jitsui manage to snatch a few days for themselves, and take a short vacation to a cabin in the mountains.  And for the first time ever, have the time and the privacy to take the next step in their relationship.





	Cozy

Just a warning: this fic is rated M for a reason.  The reason being that Hatano and Jitsui finally consummate their relationship.  So this is definitely racier than anything else I’ve posted in this fandom, thus far.  If you’re not a fan of slash and/or sex scenes, this fic probably isn’t for you.  Or, if you just want the gist of the fic, without the heavy romance scenes, you can start reading from the beginning, until they make it into bed, then skip down to the ending section beneath the last divider line.  That way you only get the cute, cuddly scenes.

 

I’ll be back to writing my normal plot driven and humor based fics soon.  I hope to update Spy Games next week.  So even if you decide to pass on reading this fic, please keep an eye out for that update in the near future. :)

 

* * *

 

 

Cozy

 

            The road only went so far up into the mountains.  Jitsui had to park it at the end of the road, off to the side of where the old dirt road turned into a rocky trail that stretched further up into the mountains. 

            “Yuuki-san would not like this,” Hatano remarked, as Jitsui unbuckled his seatbelt.

            “There are many things Yuuki-san is happier not knowing,” Jitsui said.

            “Hm. True,” Hatano agreed.  He got out of the car as well, then opened up the back, to get his pack.

            “It should be okay.  I wouldn’t do this if it weren’t,” said Jitsui.  “But there’s nowhere else to park.  And it’s very doubtful anyone else is going to drive all the way up here, and ram into us.  We’re the only ones who have driven up here all day.”  The light dusting of snow had held no tire tracks before they’d driven across it.  Remembering what happened the last time they’d been in the mountains, Jitsui had driven slowly, taking extra care.  The most important thing in the world to him had been in the seat beside him, after all.

            He could tell Hatano was remembering this too.  “I’m surprised Yuuki-san agreed to let us come to begin with.”

            “Me too,” Jitsui admitted.  Though his reasons were completely different than Hatano’s, he was sure.  Hatano thought Yuuki was fretting over the safety of the car.  D-Agency’s budget had been a bit more strained than usual lately.  Since the Berlin incident, where Yuuki-san had been forced to cash in probably just about every favor he had.  And since shortly before that, one of D-Agency’s other cars had been totaled when Jitsui and Hatano were rear-ended by a careless driver, sending them careening off any icy mountain road, and wrapping the front of the car around a tree.  In the middle of a snowstorm.  Replacing that car had been expensive.  But Yuuki-san was a reasonable, unsuperstitious man.  He knew all his spies were excellent drivers.  And he wasn’t one to worry about jinxes, and the same thing happening again supernaturally, somehow. 

            No.  Jitsui was surprised Yuuki had agreed to let them come for completely different reasons.  Namely, Yuuki damn well knew what Jitsui and Hatano had planned for this little vacation of theirs.  And Yuuki had definitely started seeing Hatano as a son.  Or a grandson.  He was something of a father-figure to all of them, true, but moreso to Hatano than any of the others.  Jitsui thought it was obvious to everyone but Hatano.  But then, Hatano had no idea what a real father, or grandfather was supposed to act like.  He didn’t see that Yuuki was watching out for him more closely than any of the others, and just using the lingering effects of his head injuries as an excuse.  It didn’t even occur to him that Yuuki cared so much about his wellbeing.  Or that Yuuki might not take it too kindly to Jitsui planning a getaway with Hatano, somewhere where they would have complete privacy, so that Jitsui could have his way with Hatano.

            Yuuki-san had definitely been giving Jitsui the evil eye all week.  And before they left, Yuuki had even had a quick, but stern word with Jitsui.  “No marks.  No damage.  And nothing he’s not ready for.  Unless you like swimming.”  In the ocean, for an extended length of time, was implied.  As a point of fact, Jitsui did not like swimming in the ocean, for extended lengths of time.  Especially not in the winter.  But even without Yuuki’s threat, he had already known the lines he shouldn’t cross.  They were both still spies of D-Agency, even if they weren’t on active assignments.  He wouldn’t have done anything to Hatano that would leave visible marks someone might take note of.  Nor would he ever actually do lasting harm to Hatano.  And taking more than Hatano was willing to give was unthinkable.  Jitsui would have been angry at Yuuki for even suggesting it . . . if he hadn’t just been glad that there was someone else other than him who cared enough about Hatano to want to protect him from the threats most people tried to pretend didn’t exist.

            “Jitsui?  Oi.  Jitsui?”

            “Huh?” Jitsui looked over at Hatano, and realized that he had spaced out.  And in that time, Hatano had already gotten out the heavy bundle of firewood and strapped it onto his back.  “I was going to carry that.”

            “And now I’m going to carry it,” said Hatano, dismissively.  “You carry my bag if it makes you feel better.”

            And it actually did make Jitsui feel better.  Hatano letting him carry his bag.  Hatano was the one carrying the heavier load.  But he wasn’t insisting on doing everything, and treating Jitsui like a delicate little damsel.  Jitsui hated being treated that way.

            As he followed Hatano up the mountain trail, he took some time to reflect on how this relationship he had with Hatano was so different from all the ones that came before it.  And there had been more than a few.  Not too many.  But Jitsui had experience.

            He’d realized at the onset of puberty, that he preferred men to women.  The same night he learned how sex between two men worked, by experiencing it with a senpai at his school.  His senpai, however, may have been more than willing to screw boys, but he preferred females.  He’d been drawn to Jitsui because of his delicate, feminine features, and had forced Jitsui, in his inexperience, to be the girl in their relationship.  The ones after his senpai had all been drawn to Jitsui for his beautiful features as well.  And it had been frustrating beyond words, because at the time Jitsui hadn’t quite known what it was he was longing for.  The sex had been humiliating, and had sated him in some ways, but left him empty and frustrated in others.  It had taken him a few partners before he took a turn topping, and found what he’d been missing.  Now he topped almost exclusively.  But every one of his lovers since then had always started off trying to top him.  They’d all just assumed because Jitsui had a feminine face, that they’d be the one who topped.  And a part of Jitsui couldn’t help but hate them for it.

            With Hatano . . . well, they hadn’t actually had sex yet, but . . . Jitsui just knew Hatano wasn’t going to try to dominate him.  Make no mistake, he was well aware that Hatano could dominate him without even trying.  With his martial arts expertise, and his nearly perfect, physically conditioned body, Hatano could easily pin him.  But Jitsui knew Hatano wasn’t going to do that.  He wouldn’t make it easy for Jitsui.  That much was already certain.  Jitsui had learned from kissing Hatano that Hatano wouldn’t just submit.  He was defiant, and fiery, and he made Jitsui work to put him in his place.  Jitsui so looked forward to that now.  He intended to savor every bit of his boyfriend.

            His boyfriend.  He and Hatano had been . . . well, together for about four months.  But all they’d done was kiss and cuddle.  Which was great.  Hatano was a very good kisser, and felt so nice and warm to hold, especially on a cold winter night.  And he was surprisingly sweet when it came to cuddling, which was at odds with his caustic personality.  But it was odd for Jitsui because for him, relationships with his boyfriends were usually only about sex.  He’d never actually courted someone before.  He guessed that was the best term for what he was doing with Hatano.  Dating would imply they were going on dates, which they really didn’t.  There was always someone tagging along with them, so it was never really just the two of them.  Not that there had really been much time, since they’d gotten together.  Immediately after they had acknowledged the attraction between them, and decided they were doing something about it, Jitsui had been sent on a mission to Manchuria.  Then, as soon as he’d gotten back from that, there had been the Berlin incident.  Hatano had returned home immediately after that, on the plane with Yuuki and the nearly comatose Miyoshi.  Jitsui had gotten stuck traveling with Tazaki and Odagiri, taking boats and trains.  It had taken him significantly longer to get home to Hatano.

            Even then, it wasn’t like alone time at D-Agency was easy to get, living with so many other people.  If he’d hooked up with any of the others, Jitsui was sure they’d have found some time to make something happen by now, but with Hatano there were added complications.

            The first, being a known fact.  That Hatano was a domestic violence victim.  His father had beaten him until he associated any physical touch with pain and fear.  They’d mostly broken Hatano out of that conditioning, but it still crept up on him now and then, especially when Hatano was in uncertain territory.  Which brought them to the second complication: Jitsui was almost positive Hatano was a virgin.  At the very least, he was certain Hatano had never been with another man. 

            And call Jitsui sentimental, but he wanted Hatano’s first time with him to be good.  Relaxed, and romantic.  Not hasty and rushed, in a few moments, hidden away in a closet, having to hide their moans.  No, that would come later.  But Jitsui wanted Hatano to enjoy his first time with another man.  And he himself wanted to savor his first time with Hatano.

            So here they were.  In the mountains, about an hour’s drive from Tokyo, not too far from where they’d first gotten together.  But not too close to it either.  This time they weren’t staying in a cave, but in a cabin.  A small fishing cabin that was often rented out for a pretty penny during the summer, thanks to its proximity to a stream that was brimming with fish.  Its winter rate was significantly cheaper, thanks to there being no real attraction to that area in the winter.  Aside from it being remote.  And away from the other men they lived with, who would be obnoxious and get in their way, just as they always did whenever Hatano and Jitsui tried to steal a few moments for themselves, to kiss. 

            The cabin should be nice, Jitsui judged, by its renting price in the summer.  He’d been assured that it had a working fireplace that could be used for cooking and a bathtub that could be heated from a stove connected to the side of the cabin.  Jitsui definitely intended to test that out. 

            And there was a bed.  Which was always a good thing.  They had to bring their own sheets and blankets, but that would be more than worth it. 

            They walked quickly up the mountain trail.  Both young men were in good shape, and neither had any desire to waste time, or remain out in the cold longer than they had to.  Though it wasn’t as cold as it had been when they got stranded in that snowstorm, it was still uncomfortably chilling.  The sooner they could warm each other up, the better. 

            Walking briskly, they reached the cabin in about twenty minutes. 

            “This is it?” asked Hatano.

            “Mmhmm,” Jitsui told him.  He hated to admit that he was slightly out of breath, when Hatano wasn’t.  But he guessed he’d never be in as good of physical shape as his boyfriend.  “Let’s go inside.”

            The cabin was small, but cozy.  All one room, with the fireplace, and a tiny kitchen at one end, the bathtub at the other, sectioned off with a curtain, and the bed in between them, pushed against the wall.  Hatano immediately made his way to the wood box near the fireplace, and unstrapped the bundle of wood on his back, letting it fall into the box.  Then he looked at Jitsui.

            “Um.  So –”

            “We have a little bit of work to do, it seems,” said Jitsui.  He could pick up on Hatano’s nervousness, even though his boyfriend hid it well.  “Why don’t you start a fire?”

            Hatano nodded, looking relieved to have something to do.  Jitsui quickly opened up their pack.  Unlike last time, they were well prepared.  Sheets, blankets, plenty of food, so even if an unexpected snowstorm struck, and they were here longer than they intended, they would be fine.  Tea, because having something hot and flavored to drink made winter days much more bearable.  A lantern.  A book.  Towels, washcloths, and extra clothes.  And extra firewood.  The cabin owner had assured them there was wood ready and waiting that they could use, but Jitsui hadn’t wanted to take chances.  Now they had more than they would need, but that was just fine. 

            “Would you mind starting a fire in the outside stove too?” asked Jitsui, as he pulled out the sheets and started to make up the bed.

            “The one that heats the bath?” Hatano asked. 

            “Please,” Jitsui confirmed, politely.

            “You want a bath before?”

            “We may want a bath after.  But only if it’s ready and waiting.”  If it wasn’t, Jitsui knew, it would be far too much effort for them to get one.  Hauling in water, which would be icy cold, if it hadn’t had time to heat would not be appealing in the state they’d be in. 

            After making up the bed, Jitsui went outside and found a bucket hanging from the water pump, near one corner of the cabin.  He removed the bucket, placed it beneath the spout, and got to work, pumping water.  It wasn’t easy work, but Jitsui didn’t mind it at all.  And it made his heart go a bit achy with joy, when Hatano, instead of trying to steal the task from him, asked, “What do you want me to do now?”

            Jitsui smiled at him.  “Go inside, and take off all your clothes.”

            Hatano snorted.  “You first.”

            “I’m pumping water for our bath.  We can’t both pump water when there’s only one bucket.  And someone has to get naked.  Since I’m pumping water, that someone should be you,” reasoned Jitsui.  But he was not surprised when Hatano did not fall for this.  Instead, Hatano walked to stand behind him, and wrapped his arms around Jitsui, pressing up against his back.

            “How about I warm you up instead?” Hatano suggested.

            Even through their coats, and they layers of clothes they wore beneath them, Jitsui could feel the warmth Hatano emanated, seeping straight through to his skin.  There were times that he wondered if it was healthy for someone’s temperature to run as hot as Hatano’s always seemed to.  It felt so good, being held that way, out in this cold.  But unfortunately, having Hatano pressed up against his back made it much harder for him to pump water.  And even harder to carry it inside.

            Regretfully, Jitsui detached himself from Hatano.  “You’ll warm me up in a bit.  Inside.  Where you should go wait.  Put the food in the cupboard, if you must do something.  But I would rather you strip and wait for me naked on the bed.”

            “I’ll strip when you strip,” said Hatano, and he reached out to brush his fingertips against Jitsui’s cheek, his touch feather-light, right before he stepped away.  “Fair is fair.”

            Jitsui let him have the last word, as he often did.  He adored Hatano’s cheekiness, and his fire.  So even though Hatano had refused to strip down and wait for him, Jitsui was still encouraged to work faster, with the knowledge of what was waiting for him.  He never minded unwrapping his gifts himself.  In fact, he honestly preferred it.

            It took seven more buckets of water to get the tub filled to the point where the water would be at a good level when they were both in it.  In that time, Hatano had taken the food out of their packs and put it in the cupboard, hung up their packs, and put their towels and washcloths on a stool, right near the tub, and had then finally deigned to remove his coat and shoes.

            Once Jitsui finished emptying the bucket into the tub, he tossed it haphazardly out the door, then shut and latched the door behind him, and turned to Hatano.  “Are you ready?”

            Hatano nodded, a small smile creeping over his face.  “Yes.”

            “Are you sure?” asked Jitsui, approaching him slowly.  When he reached him, he gripped Hatano’s upper arms, but gently, and pulled him close.  “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.  It’s alright to change your mind.”

            “I know,” said Hatano.  His hands went to Jitsui’s waist.  “But I want this.  I want you.”  Then he kissed Jitsui.  As always, his lips were sweet, and warm.  Like toasted sugar.  Jitsui always swore he could just melt into Hatano’s kisses if he let himself.  But today, finally, at long last, they were doing more than just kissing.  He would melt into Hatano in a completely different way.  And it was time to get started.

            Jitsui moved forward without breaking the kiss, forcing Hatano to back up, step by step, until the backs of his legs touched the bed.  Then Jitsui lunged forward.  His intent was to knock Hatano full onto his back.  But Hatano thwarted him by sitting down, so instead Jitsui ended up in his lap instead of pinning him to the mattress.

            “Brat,” Jitsui breathed against Hatano’s lips, and straddled him around the waist instead.

            “Oh?” Hatano asked, amused.  Then the next thing Jitsui knew, the world spun, and Hatano was on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

            Jitsui growled and tried to flip him.  But Hatano’s martial arts expertise gave him a leg up, and Jitsui just ended up flailing impotently.

            Hatano laughed, then slid down Jitsui’s body, just slightly, and started kissing his neck.  Not sucking on his skin hard, so that he’d leave marks.  Just kissing him, but so sweetly that it was maddening.  Especially since he was pinning Jitsui down so effortlessly.

            “Mmmm,” Jitsui moaned despite himself.  Though if he were with anyone else, he would be getting mad at how thoroughly his attempts to pin his partner down were being thwarted.  He’d be certain that they were planning on keeping him pinned and having their way with him.  And he hated bottoming.  But with Hatano, he could feel the underlying challenge.  He didn’t know how he knew.  They had never spoken about this.  But somehow Jitsui just knew Hatano had no intention of forcing Jitsui to be the bottom.  This was more of a challenge, a gauntlet thrown down.  Prove to me why you belong on top, Hatano seemed to be saying.  So Jitsui rose to the challenge.

            He stopped trying to overpower or outmaneuver Hatano.  That was useless, he knew.  Hatano wasn’t going to allow that and Hatano was just too good for Jitsui to pull a fast one on him that way.  Instead, Jitsui slid his hands up against Hatano’s front, unbuttoned his suspenders, and then started unbuttoning his shirt.  Then, once the shirt was open, he slipped his hands inside, sliding them around to where Hatano’s shoulders met his neck.  His fingers dug into the muscles there, pressing into the tendons, and he heard Hatano gasp.  And he understood why.

            “Wow, you’re really tense,” said Jitsui, as he began massaging the stiff tendons in Hatano’s back.

            “Wh-what are you doing?” asked Hatano.

            “Oh?  Haven’t you ever had a massage before?” asked Jitsui.  Even though the answer was clear.  He could tell just by how much tension he felt in Hatano’s muscles, that no, no one had ever done this for him before.

            “Nnnnnmmm.” Hatano tried to smother his moan, then gasped again as Jitsui dug his fingers in.  And this time, he didn’t resist when Jitsui flipped him over, reversing their positions.  He just stared up at Jitsui, his eyes wider than Jitsui had ever seen them before.

            Jitsui smiled at him adoringly, and pressed his soft lips against Hatano’s chafed ones, and let his hands drop so that they were at Hatano’s waist.  Then lower, so he could unbutton his pants.  Then he slid to the side so he wasn’t straddling his boyfriend anymore, and rolled Hatano over, so he was on his stomach, pulling his shirt off in the motion.  A massage, he decided, would make very good foreplay.  And he really wanted to do this for Hatano.  Because if he knew anything about his love, he knew that Hatano hadn’t had nearly enough pleasure in his life.  People had always been more prone to hurting him than making him feel good. 

            He slid Hatano’s pants down, taking his underwear with them, and stripped off his socks as well, once he got his pants down to his ankles, then all the way off.  Then before Hatano could protest about Jitsui’s still clothed state, or think to be defiant again, Jitsui crawled back on top of him, straddling his naked body, and let his hands glide over Hatano’s bare back. 

            “I’m sorry, my sweet,” he apologized.  “If I had known that you’d never had a massage before, I’d have given you one before now.  Your muscles are so tense . . . I wish I could have taken that away before now.”  He leaned down and pressed a kiss against the back of Hatano’s neck.

            “Don’t be sorry,” Hatano whispered.  “This is good.  Mm!”  He was trying to hold back.  Pretending he wasn’t affected by Jitsui’s touches as much as he was.  But he clearly didn’t have much experience at hiding signs of pleasure.  Jitsui sincerely doubted he’d ever had to do so before in his life.

            Hatano’s skin was so warm, and smooth, and buttery soft.  Letting his hands slide over Hatano’s bare back was a pleasure all in itself.  But pressing his fingertips into the knots of tight muscles, that had been tense so long, Hatano didn’t even know how it felt to relax them, and watching, and feeling Hatano squirm and writhe as he worked all the kinks out of them . . . that was even better. 

            “Does this feel good?” Jitsui asked, even though he already knew the answer.

            “Mmhm,” Hatano answered.

            “How much do you love me right now, for making you feel this way?”

            “Jitsui,” Hatano groaned.

            “That much?” Jitsui chuckled.  “I’ll make you feel even better before I’m finished with you.  You don’t have to confirm or deny this.  But I don’t think I’m wrong in thinking that you’ve never been with another man before.  Or at least never had another man inside you.  And I know you sat through the same classes about it that I did.  But learning about something and experiencing it are completely different things.” 

            He kept his hands moving over Hatano’s muscles as he spoke, finding pressure points and places where the tension had built up, and pressing down into them artfully, forcing the tension out, forcing Hatano to feel pleasure in its release. 

            “At first it’s going to be weird.  And it will hurt.  But I’m going to prepare you the best I can, so it won’t hurt as much,” promised Jitsui. 

            “You . . . mm, you don’t have to,” Hatano struggled to get out.  “I know you get off . . . get off on pain.”

            “Yes.  But there will be plenty of time for that later, never fear,” said Jitsui wickedly.  Then he learned down again to kiss the back of Hatano’s neck again.  “But I want you to enjoy our first time together.  I want to make you feel so good, you’ll swear you’re in heaven.”

            “I already do,” Hatano murmured, dizzily.

            “I’ll make you feel even better,” Jitsui promised.  “I won’t be able to stop it from hurting completely.  But I’ll make sure you’re prepared well enough that you won’t hurt too bad.  And it will help that we’re about the same size.”

            Hatano snorted.  And it was the most breathless, exhausted sounding snort Jitsui had ever heard.  He laughed softly, knowing just what had caused it.  Because even though Jitsui was only three centimeters taller than Hatano . . . well, the length that they varied down below was not proportional to that small amount.  Hatano’s cock was tiny.  Laughably so to most people, but adorably so to Jitsui.  Very small, but perfect, in Jitsui’s mind.  Jitsui was significantly larger than his boyfriend.  Not huge, but larger than would be expected for his short height.  But even so, Jitsui thought that he’d have no problems fitting inside Hatano.  And he was looking so very forward to trying.  He just knew that Hatano was going to be so hot, inside, and tight.  Before Jitsui even realized what he was doing, he had rolled Hatano over again, onto his back once more.  And even after he realized, he didn’t care.  He couldn’t wait any longer.

            He started removing his own clothes, as quickly as he could while still being seductive.  His coat went first.  And he took a moment to remove a small tin of hand cream from his suit pocket before taking off his suit jacket as well.  His waistcoat took too damn long.  And the shirt beneath it too.  Jitsui had never been so tempted to just rip it open, popping off his buttons.  But he did his best to be patient, and strip seductively, even though speed was what he was really going for.  Because Hatano was watching him with hungry, dazed eyes.  Especially when Jitsui finally got down to removing his pants, and everything beneath them.  And once he was completely bare, Jitsui knelt there, beside Hatano for a moment, letting Hatano appreciate the view, as he did the same for his naked boyfriend.  Although they’d both seen each other naked before, and plenty of times, it had never before been in this context.  The closest they’d come had been at the hot spring, where they’d first gotten together.  And at first there, they had been trying not to see each other this way.  But even their second day there, after they’d both given into their feelings and become a couple, seeing each other naked still hadn’t been quite like this.  Their gazes had been much more appreciative, yes, but not like they were now.  Not nearly as lustful, or hungry, with the strong subtext of “Now I’m going to have my way with you.”

            “You’re amazing,” whispered Hatano.  And those words were just perfect.  Here was usually where Jitsui’s partners would tell him he was beautiful.  Jitsui hated being called beautiful, or pretty, or anything else that likened him to a woman.  He had nothing against women in general.  He just didn’t want to be treated like one.  He wanted to be lusted after as a man.  Which was exactly what Hatano was doing.

            “You’re sweet,” Jitsui returned.  Then he crawled across the bed so he was back on top of Hatano, and kissed him again.  Hatano kissed back, and reached up to cup Jitsui’s face with both hands.  His touch was light, but Jitsui made no mistake about what it really was.  Hatano trying to get back a little bit of control.  Jitsui both loved and was infuriated by his defiant streak.  In all his fantasies of Hatano, his boyfriend submitted to him quite readily.  But real life Hatano made Jitsui work to dominate him, and there was always that knowledge in the back of Jitsui’s mind, that if Hatano wanted, it would be Jitsui pinned beneath him.  In some ways, that was better.  It was exciting.  Like riding a wild, unbroken stallion rather than a placid, tamed plough horse.  It was thrilling, in its own way, that Hatano had chosen Jitsui, and that he was letting Jitsui have his way with him.  But part of Jitsui wanted to dominate Hatano completely, with Hatano having no say in the matter.  Not that he would force anything on Hatano, ever.  He just wanted to make Hatano submit to him, with the knowledge that it was because Hatano couldn’t help it, rather than because Hatano was allowing it to happen.

            But maybe tonight, that would happen.  If ever it would happen, Jitsui knew, it would be tonight.

            The tin of hand cream lay near them, on the bed.  Jitsui opened it, and scooped out a generous glob of the substance.  He used it to slick his fingers up, then scooped out a bit extra.  Then he slid his hand between Hatano’s legs, and further back.  Hatano tensed.  As he always did whenever Jitsui did more than kiss him.  But he didn’t protest, or take action to make Jitsui stop.  And he knew all he had to do was say the word, and Jitsui would pull back immediately.  They had talked about this.  In depth.  Hatano had been the one who pushed for making this happen.  Jitsui had been a bit worried that it was still too soon.  But when he slid his index finger inside of Hatano, his worries began to fall away.

            Hatano tilted his head back and inhaled abruptly.  And Jitsui gasped too.  He had known Hatano would be hot inside.  Everyone was.  And he’d counted on Hatano, who radiated heat, to be even hotter.  But he’d underestimated him.  It was like using his fingers to test water being heated for tea.  Water that wasn’t boiling yet, but would soon be.  And Hatano was so tight.  He’d had to work his finger through the ring of muscle, but even further in, Hatano’s walls squeezed around his single finger, giving him almost no room to move.  He could barely even wiggle his finger. 

            “This,” Jitsui said, feeling a little rattled from this alone.  “This is going to take some time.  You’re so tight.  Are you . . . are you okay?”

            “Yes.”  A one word answer was all Hatano seemed to want to give.

            “Hatano?” Jitsui asked raggedly.  “Are you really?”

            “Yes.”

            “Does this hurt?” Jitsui wanted to know.

            “No.”  Hatano took a deep breath.  “It feels weird.  But . . . kind of . . . exciting?”

            Jitsui curled his finger in Hatano.  Or tried to.  He could still barely move it.  But it was enough to get a reaction.  Hatano made a little mewling sound, like a kitten, and he squirmed beneath Jitsui.

            “Relax as much as you can,” Jitsui told him.  “I’ll do my best to make this as good for you as I can.  And if you want me to stop –”

            “I don’t.  Want you to stop.”  Hatano tangled his fingers in the bedsheet beneath them.  “I want you.  All of you.  Tonight.”

            “And I want you just as much,” Jitsui promised him.  “But if you need me to stop, then say so.  And if I don’t . . . if I don’t respond fast enough, do whatever you need to do to stop me.”

            Hatano was about to make an annoyed remark, and another assurance that he wanted this.  Jitsui stopped him by probing deeper with his finger, and pressing it into his prostate.  A whining moan was all that came out of Hatano’s mouth instead.  Then Jitsui pulled his finger out and thrust it back in, along with his middle finger and aimed for that sweet spot again.

            This time Hatano’s back arched, and the sound that escaped his mouth was animalistic.  He squirmed, his bare legs sliding against Jitsui’s, heels grinding into the mattress, as Jitsui showed him no mercy, and aimed for that sweet spot again, and again, and again.

            “You like that, don’t you?” asked Jitsui, doing his best to sound calm and composed, and not like he was getting hard already from this display.  It was a struggle to control himself.  Hatano just looked so delicious, coming undone like he was.  Breathing hard.  Twisting his head from side to side.  Whimpering, cringing, tensing up, gasping.  He responded to pleasure, Jitsui realized, the way most people reacted to pain.  Like his instincts were telling him it was something to fear and shy away from.  This was . . . perfect.  Jitsui could hardly hold back his arousal.  Hatano was just so perfect for him.  He couldn’t believe someone like Hatano even existed.  Everything about him made Jitsui want him more, and more, and he couldn’t decide if what he really wanted was to wrap him in his arms, and comfort him, and keep him safe forever, or to pin him down and mercilessly have his way with Hatano, and make him scream, and cry, and beg.

            But beneath his desires, there was something else.  A warm feeling.  Like longing, but stronger.  Jitsui had known what it was for awhile now, but it was still a novelty to him.  Love.  He’d never really known what it was before Hatano.  For his past lovers, he’d only really felt temporary infatuation, or sometimes just temporary mutual attraction.  He’d never really known any of them, or really wanted to get to know them better.  He had never missed them once they were gone from his life.  But Hatano had been his friend first.  Then his best friend.  And now he was both his best friend, and his boyfriend.  What he felt for Hatano was hard to describe.  But Hatano was the most precious thing in the world to him now.  If he was taken away, Jitsui was sure there would be a gaping void, not just in his world but in his soul.  And now that he had him it was like finally being complete.

            Watching Hatano experiencing pleasure like this for the first time was an exquisite sight.  If Jitsui could have, he would have bottled the feeling that it gave him, seeing Hatano moaning and whimpering, back arching, toes curling.  He added a third finger inside of him, and spread his fingers apart between each thrust, to stretch Hatano’s entrance out, but he was still so tight.  And his little cock was twitching, stirring to life, and Jitsui knew Hatano had to have been making such an effort to hold back, but was losing himself to the pleasure now.  And Jitsui realized he couldn’t wait any longer.

            With his free hand, he scooped out more lotion from the tin, then smeared it over his own cock, slicking himself up.  He knew he’d need the lubricant, because despite having been working on Hatano for nearly five minutes, he felt like he’d barely stretched his hole out at all.  When he pulled his fingers out, and didn’t immediately thrust them back in, Hatano whined and looked at him with big, needy eyes.  Then seemed to realize what was about to happen, because he gulped down a huge breath.

            “Are you still okay?” asked Jitsui.  And he didn’t think his voice had ever sounded quite like this before.  Hoarse, and raspy, and oh so needy.  He didn’t know what he’d do if Hatano changed his mind now.  But thankfully, he didn’t have to find out.

            “I’m okay,” Hatano said quickly.  “Please.  Please hurry.”

            Even though Jitsui was desperate to start this too, he couldn’t resist teasing Hatano, just a little.  He was already lower down Hatano’s body, to make stretching him easier.  He’d been kneeling between his legs.  Now he leaned down to kiss the tip of Hatano’s cock, teasing it with his tongue.  Then he dropped onto all fours, with a leg and an arm braced on either side of Hatano’s body to support him as he leaned down and kissed Hatano’s flat stomach.  A third kiss, he pressed into the center of Hatano’s chest, and felt Hatano’s heart beating beneath his lips, hummingbird fast, thanks to the hormones and lust being pumped through his tiny body.  Then finally, he kissed him very lightly on the lips, keeping himself raised above Hatano just so.

            “Jitsui,” Hatano whined.

            “Shh.”  Jitsui kissed him once more, then reared back a bit, to position himself better.  He placed his hands on the inside of Hatano’s thigh and spread them further apart, repositioning himself so both his own legs were between Hatano’s again.  Then his hands went to Hatano’s hips, so he could hike Hatano up a bit, off the bed.  Then, with a quick movement of his hips, he thrust his cock inside Hatano.

            “Oh gods,” Jitsui groaned, as his cock was engulfed in sweltering heat, pressing in around it so tight that he almost came with just that one thrust.  Beneath him, Hatano made a screeching sound, then started bucking so violently, that Jitsui was struck with a sudden sense of panic.  He flung himself down on top of Hatano and wrapped his arms around him, holding on tight, as Hatano continued making frantic noises, and his body continued bucking beneath Jitsui.

            This felt amazing.  The tightness, the heat, the way Hatano was squirming so deliciously beneath him.  But a part of Jitsui realized that he’d probably never been in more danger in his life than he was in right now.  Hatano was lost in some hazy combination of hormones, pain, lust, and animalistic instinct that was screaming at him that this was strange, and scary, and that someone had just forced themselves into his body.  Even though Hatano had consented verbally, and his brain knew what was happening, his body, which had been conditioned for years to respond to pain with a counter attack, hadn’t quite caught up to his brain yet, and until it did, Hatano’s instincts presented a clear and present danger to Jitsui.

            “Shh,” Jitsui soothed, and pressed his lips against Hatano’s shoulder.  He kept Hatano’s arms pinned against his sides, by hugging him as tight as he could, and spoke gently to him, the way he would have to a scared animal.  “It’s just me.  It’s just me, my sweet.  You’re okay.  It’s just me.  It’s just me.”

            For nearly half a minute, he couldn’t tell if he was getting through to Hatano or not.  Actually, at first he was pretty sure that he was not.  Hatano’s breathing changed, like he was on the verge of panicking and hyperventilating.  And he fought against Jitsui’s hold blindly, trying to overpower Jitsui and free his arms, with no technique, only panicked strength.  And all the while he kept bucking, trying to throw Jitsui off of him, and making keening, inhuman cries all the while.  But, just when Jitsui was bracing himself to pull out, while still holding Hatano’s arms in place, Hatano stopped fighting abruptly, and fell silent.  Then –

            “Jitsui?” he asked, his voice so soft and fragile sounding, that it put Jitsui’s heart in a vice.

            “My sweet?” Jitsui responded, and tentatively stopped restraining one of Hatano’s arms, so he could reach up and stroke Hatano’s cheek.

            “S-sorry,” Hatano said through clenched teeth, sounding unsure and embarrassed.

            “Don’t be sorry, dear one,” said Jitsui.  He kissed Hatano’s shoulder again, then nuzzled at his neck.  He did his best to be as sweet as he could, but down below, his cock was throbbing as Hatano’s walls clenched and unclenched around it, seemingly outside of Hatano’s control.  It felt so amazing to Jitsui, like he was getting the most erotic of massages.  And that was saying nothing of how it had felt when Hatano had been panicking and bucking under him.  Even if he did nothing more but lay here on top of Hatano, soothing him until he pulled out, this was still right up there with the best sex Jitsui had ever had.

            “I don’t . . . I didn’t know . . .” Hatano sounded so lost and overwhelmed. 

            “Being warned that it feels weird and experiencing it first hand are two very differing things,” Jitsui said to comfort him.  “Am I hurting you too much?”

            “N-no.  This pain is nothing.  Nothing compared to martial arts training.  It’s . . . just . . . different.”

            Yes.  Pain inside the body was very different from pain so much closer to the skin.  Jitsui reached up higher to stroke Hatano’s hair, comfortingly.

            “Sorry,” Hatano apologized again.  “I’m probably about the worst lay you ever had.”

            “No,” said Jitsui.  “Nowhere near.  Your body feels so amazing.  As long as I’m inside of you, I can’t help but enjoy it.”

            Hatano’s face flushed slightly.  Jitsui grinned until Hatano saw his expression and gave him an exasperated look.  Then a more solemn one.  “If you want to . . . you know . . . move and do other stuff . . .  I think I’m okay now.”

            Jitsui kissed Hatano’s shoulder again, and raised himself up slightly over his boyfriend.  “If I hurt you too much, let me know.  Or if you need me to stop.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

            Words that a sadist never expected to say and mean.  Words that were not believed, judging by the blatant, disbelieving look Hatano gave him.  But to Jitsui’s surprise, he did mean them.  Right now, at least.  He wanted to make Hatano feel as good as possible right now.  And he didn’t need to hurt Hatano when pleasure tore him apart far better than pain ever could.

            So when Jitsui started thrusting, he set a rhythm that was slow, and gentle, but aimed for that sweet spot inside of Hatano with every single thrust.  And it took no time at all before Hatano was writhing and whimpering beneath him again.  And with every thrust, Jitsui felt more and more certain that Hatano had been a virgin until just a minute ago.  If he’d had any experience at all, Jitsui felt sure he would have been able to hold back, at least a little, instead of coming completely undone as Jitsui ploughed him.  If it wasn’t for his amazing physical condition lending stamina to him now, Jitsui was sure Hatano would have cum all over himself by now.  Because Hatano was fully hard now, his little cock twitching uncontrollably and dripping with pre-cum.  If he’d had the bearings to, Hatano probably would have reached down and taken himself in hand.  But both his hands were currently fisted in the sheets beneath them as he keened and arched with Jitsui’s every thrust. 

            Hatano was close to the edge.  Jitsui was too, now that he thought on it.  The friction, the heat, the pressure on his cock, were all driving him slowly mad with need for more and more, even though his body was so close to its limit.  The lotion he’d used so liberally made things nice and slick, and the way Hatano kept clenching around him was just too delicious.  How long had they been at this?  Jitsui had lost track of time.  But his rhythm, which had started so steadily, was now falling out of pace as he neared his climax.  And judging from the needy whine Hatano gave as Jitsui faltered, and the desperate look in his eyes, he knew it too.  And wasn’t ready for it yet.

            Jitsui gritted his teeth and tried to find the rhythm again.  But it was impossible.  He was too close, much too close.  But it would be too embarrassing, cumming before Hatano, when he was the one with so much more experience, even if Hatano was only running on raw stamina.  So Jitsui did what he always did when he needed to keep Hatano from getting the better of him.  He cheated.

            He broke his rhythm completely and let his full weight rest on top of Hatano, bearing down after a particularly hard thrust.  Then he grabbed Hatano’s erect member and squeezed it tight, pulling down, like he was trying to milk him, until he came to the end.  As his hand reached the tip, he dug his nails in, under the foreskin, right as he pulled out and thrust into Hatano again, making sure to hit that spot that made Hatano a slave to his lust.  And then, pressed directly into that spot, Jitsui came, releasing his seed right up against Hatano’s most sensitive space.  That was what ultimately drove Hatano over the edge, and he released in Jitsui’s hand, cumming uncontrollably in spurts, and crying out as he squirmed, and squirmed, and squirmed.

            Panting, and still sheathed in his lover, Jitsui collapsed on top of him and buried his face against Hatano’s chest.  Hatano, once he was finished, gave a low groan, then fell still.  His body was so warm beneath Jitsui.  He made the perfect full body pillow.  And his heartbeat, Jitsui could hear it again.  So fast that he worried it might burst inside Hatano’s chest.  But gradually, steadily slowing down as Hatano began basking in the hormonal bliss that was flowing through his blood, and through his brain.

            This, Jitsui thought, as he lay on top of Hatano, exhausted, this had to be what heaven felt like, if such a place existed.  And if it wasn’t what heaven felt like, then you could keep your heaven.  This was all he wanted.  This was perfect.  Nothing had ever felt so good before.  Jitsui just wanted to lay like this forever.  Everything right now just felt so hazy and lazy.  And warm.  Jitsui felt like a cat in a sunbeam, and just wanted to curl up in the warmth and sleep.  And with no reason not to, Jitsui let the steady beating of Hatano’s heart lull him into a light but peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

            He didn’t know how long he was asleep for, but he didn’t think it was for long.  Hatano’s seed was still wet and sticky in his hand, when Jitsui awoke.  And the air in the cabin was nice and toasty, so the fire hadn’t gone out.  Hatano had awoken before him, and was stroking his hair absently.  But he stopped when Jitsui lifted his head, and raised himself up a bit to look at him.

            “Did you sleep?” Jitsui asked blurrily, trying to rouse himself.

            “I think I might have dozed off for a minute or two,” said Hatano.  Then he squirmed slightly.  “Um.  Do you think you could pull out now?  This is back to feeling weird, Jitsui.”

            “What?  _Oh,”_ Jitsui remembered suddenly.  “Oh.”

            “Yes.  Oh,” Hatano imitated, in a valiant effort at being his usual cheeky self.

            Jitsui summoned his strength and lifted himself off of Hatano, pulling out of him, and then rolling off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He wanted to collapse again, right beside him, and spoon his body up against Hatano, so he could leach off his warmth some more, but if he did that, he’d probably fall back to sleep.  Enough time would be wasted sleeping during this little vacation of theirs.  Too much.  Too much time in Hatano’s arms was always spent just sleeping.  Jitsui intended to enjoy these rare waking hours with Hatano all to himself, in the privacy of this cozy little cabin, as much as he could. 

            Hatano sat up too, moving gingerly, and grunting slightly when the motions obviously caused him pain.  But other than that, he gave no sign of any discomfort, and quickly shrugged even what little tells of pain he had been giving away, sprawling over so he was leaning against Jitsui, nestling his head on Jitsui’s shoulder.  Jitsui wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head, then letting his face fall against Hatano’s hair and inhaling.  Hatano always smelled so good.  He smelled even better than usual now, with Jitsui’s scent clinging to him, and the smell of his sweat thrown into the mix.  He smelled like sin.  So intoxicating . . .  Jitsui knew he needed to be careful, or he was going to get hard again, and he didn’t think Hatano was ready for another round.  Not today.  Hopefully tomorrow . . . but now they were both exhausted.  Jitsui had thought that his stamina was better than this.  But he supposed it had been awhile.  And he’d gone all in, and given everything he had to make his first time with Hatano as good as he possibly could. 

            Now, he supposed it would be nice to just curl up with Hatano, and drink in his warmth.  And Hatano certainly seemed willing enough for that.  He seemed to be trying to press as much of his flesh against Jitsui’s as he could, cuddling close, and just being too adorable for his own good in general.  Jitsui was about to suggest that they get under the covers, when he remembered.

            “How about a bath?” Jitsui asked.  Because by now the water would be nice and hot, and washing off all the sweat and other evidence of their lovemaking sounded like a good idea.  He’d rather be clean when they crawled under the covers.

            “A bath, huh?” Hatano kissed Jitsui’s neck gently before detaching himself.  “A bath sounds heavenly right now.  Good foresight.”

            Jitsui stood.  Then he swept Hatano up in his arms.

            “Oi!  What – I can walk, you know,” said Hatano, though he wrapped his arms around Jitsui’s neck and didn’t protest too much.

            “I know.  But I want to carry you,” said Jitsui, as he did just that.  No need to injure Hatano’s dignity further, by pointing out that he knew Hatano was aching from what Jitsui had done to him. 

            He set Hatano down, so he was seated on the broad edge of the tub, then tested the water first, to make sure it wasn’t boiling, or alternately, wasn’t freezing.  Hatano dipped a hand in it to check it as well, then satisfied that it was nice and hot, slid over the side, and into the water, but waited to sit down.  Jitsui climbed in with him and sat down first.  Then Hatano took a seat in his lap, and leaned back against him with a sigh. 

            “Nostalgic?” asked Jitsui.  This was very similar to how their situation had been when they first got together.  Back in the tiny hot spring, in the cave where they’d taken shelter from a snowstorm. 

            “No,” said Hatano, clinging to Jitsui once more, and cuddling close again.  “No need to be.  This is better.”

            “Mmm.  I agree.”  Jitsui slid his arms around Hatano’s waist and leaned his head forward so he could kiss his shoulder.  “Here we have plenty of food.  And blankets.”

            “And a bed,” said Hatano.

            “And a bathtub.  And I can have my way with you.”

            “Don’t be so arrogant,” huffed Hatano.  “Maybe next round I’ll have my way with you.  Ever think of that?”

            Jitsui smiled.  “You won’t.”

            “But I could,” Hatano insisted.

            “You could.  But you won’t,” said Jitsui.  “You, my sweet, are the sort of person who always orders the same thing from a restaurant, after finding something there that you like.  And you like what I gave you far too much to want to switch things up.”

            Hatano made an annoyed groaning sound, but didn’t argue.  Instead he slid down deeper in the water, the back of his head trailing down Jitsui’s chest until he was completely submerged.  Jitsui patted the top of his head, bemused, but Hatano didn’t stay under the water very long.  He came up quickly and shook his head like a dog, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I wanted to get clean.  All clean,” said Hatano, leaning back against Jitsui.  “You made me all sweaty.”

            “Sweaty and filthy.”  Jitsui leaned forward to nip at his ear.  “But do you feel all clean now?”

            “Yes.  Yes I do.”

            Jitsui smirked, then pushed Hatano forward, against the wall of the tub.  “Just in time for me to make you all sweaty and filthy again.”

            “Jitsui . . .” Hatano’s tone froze him in his tracks.  Just that one word, just his name, held so much emotion that it felt like music.  And Jitsui knew that if he’d wanted to, Hatano would have gone along with it.  Would have let Jitsui thrust into him again, and bring him back to the brink.  But Hatano really didn’t want that.  He was willing to go along with it if Jitsui wanted it, but he himself had had enough for the night.

            Jitsui gathered his lover back into his arms and pulled him back onto his lap.  “I’m sorry, my sweet,” he whispered, and kissed his cheek.  “I shouldn’t tease you about things like that.”

            Hatano relaxed back against him, nestling close.  “No, you shouldn’t.  Make it up to me.”

            Jitsui couldn’t keep a smile off his face.  “And how should I do that?”

            “Wash my back.”

            Jitsui reached out of the tub, to the stool beside it, where Hatano had unpacked their soap and wash cloths while Jitsui had been filling the tub with water.  “As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Scrubbed clean, rinsed off, towel dried, and dressed in their sleep clothes, Hatano and Jitsui finally left the bathing area, no less than half an hour after they’d gotten in the water.  Hatano wandered over to the stove, added some wood to the fire, and set a kettle to heating.  Jitsui returned to the bed and pulled off the top sheet.  He folded it neatly, then set it on a chair, near the foot of the bed.  The bottom sheet was clean, since they’d made love over the top one.  And to the nice, clean bed, Jitsui added the warm woolen blankets he and Hatano had brought with them.  He bundled himself up as he waited for Hatano to finish what he was doing at the stove, watching with mild interest.

            Before long, Hatano returned, bearing a plate of tiny homemade pastries and two mugs filled with something warm, foamy, and chocolatey.

            “Hot chocolate?” Jitsui asked.  He’d heard of this drink, but never actually had it himself before.

            Hatano nodded.  “It’s getting harder to find milk.  And this isn’t as good as what I had in France.  But it’s still not bad.  Try it.”

            Jitsui took one of the steaming mugs and held it up to his lips carefully, then took a sip.  “Delicious.”

            Hatano crawled up onto the bed too, and when Jitsui opened the blanket and lifted his arm up, he wasted no time nestling close, tucking himself right up beside Jitsui, and wrapping that end of the blanket around himself.  He offered Jitsui one of the pastries, which Jitsui accepted.  Then he offered Jitsui a book.

            “What’s this?” asked Jitsui taking the book and turning it over so he could see the cover.

            “For you,” said Hatano, as he dipped his pastry into his hot chocolate.  “This is the only vacation you’re likely to get this year.  Maybe . . . maybe the only one in a long time.  You should make the most of it.  And you love reading.  So I got you a new book for the occasion.”

            Jitsui did love reading.  But . . . “I don’t want to just get lost in a book and ignore you.  This is probably the only chance we’ll get to getaway, just the two of us, for a long time, like you said.”  Neither of them brought it up that this might be the only time they ever were able to get away like this.  But they’d both thought it.  “What would you do if I lost myself in reading?”

            Hatano put aside his mug and pastry plate, and carefully, and slowly, pressed Jitsui back so he was leaning with his back against the wall, in just the position he loved the most, when he read in bed.  Then Hatano picked back up his food and drink, and sat next to Jitsui, angled so his legs crossed over Jitsui’s lap and nestled up against his side, so casually and naturally, it was like he’d done this a thousand times before, even though he never had.  He fit up against Jitsui perfectly, like a puzzle piece, balancing the pastry plate in his lap so they both had easy access to the food, and leaning his head against Jitsui’s shoulder.

            “Keeping you warm,” Hatano finally answered, and from the way he said it, he made it sound like there was nothing else in the world he’d rather be doing.  Actually, Jitsui could believe that was true.  Because right now, there was nothing other than this that he’d rather be doing. 

             “If you really don’t mind . . .”

            “Shut up and start reading already, you,” said Hatano, with a tone that strongly implied that if he’d minded, he wouldn’t have given Jitsui the book in the first place. 

            So Jitsui smiled, and obeyed.  The book had been a very thoughtful gift.  _The Count of Monte Cristo_ was a book he’d actually wanted to read for quite awhile, but had never been able to track down a Japanese copy of . . . and he hadn’t been able to read French so well before D-Agency training.  So a French copy, like the one Hatano had just given him, hadn’t been an option back before.

            His heart ached a little bit as he opened the cover.  Because this . . . this was everything he’d ever wanted.  Someone who understood him, and loved him.  Someone he could do the things he loved around and not have to feel like he was being selfish.  Even though Hatano didn’t love reading as much as Jitsui did, he wanted Jitsui to do the things he loved.  If Jitsui knew Hatano, and he did, he knew that Hatano was going to be perfectly happy, just cuddling up against Jitsui, and eating up most of the pastries, and possibly stealing Jitsui’s hot chocolate, while Jitsui lost himself in his new book, and forgot about his food and drink, and everything else except the words in front of him.  They fit together so well.  This was just perfect. 

            Jitsui leaned his head to the side, so it rested against Hatano’s.  “Perfect,” he whispered, then flipped through the pages, to where the novel began.  In only a few scant minutes, he’d already fallen into the book’s spell, and had been drawn in to the point where normally, everything else would have slipped away.  But this time, even though the book was amazing, Jitsui didn’t block out the whole world.  This time he didn’t want to.  This time, even though he was fully absorbed in the book, he was never pulled completely out of the coziness that had wrapped around him like a blanket.  And he never lost track of the warm presence of his lover nestled against his side.

 


End file.
